Shooting Star's 1st challenge fic
by twohalfbreedsandahomo
Summary: Anya's pregnant and Buffy finds love. Her mom's still alive and riley, angel and giles are still around.


Shooting Star   
  
Ok. This was challenge fiction given to me by the other two in our group. If you want to know more about us (which you will by the time this fic is over!) search for our name (twohalfbreedsandahomo) and read our bio. Even if you do not like or agree with what I write. For you who want to know more first, here's a low-down – we are three sick sick people who enjoy writing weird and twisted fictions about different T.V. shows. We also write bizarre things about absolutely anything and post it on random sites!! Got it? Ok then!!  
  
Buffy walked along row after row of gravestones waiting for some sign of life or rather non-life!! As one of the tombs began to move, she ran over to re-kill whatever it was. A Gruffly yet familiar form emerged from the soil which Buffy seemed to recognize. She glanced down at his uniform. He was their ice cream man!  
  
He lunged at her with one pink stripy arm and grabbed onto her wrist. He was stronger than he looked – must have been all those years pulling ice creams – Buffy pulled her arm to try and release it but he only tugged harder. She reached for the knife attached to her ankle and eventually grasped hold of it. She bought it up towards the man who had once been Mr Sickle's face and swiped at his skin. He was too fast and grabbed the shiny piece of metal bringing it down upon her incapacitated arm. It sliced through the flesh and bone like a hot knife on butter and she let out a long howl.  
  
Buffy ran as fast as she could away from the graveyard and finally reached home. The ice-cream man happily draining blood from the limb he still had hold of.  
  
Bursting through the door and screaming had alerted most of the household and Willow, Joyce, Xander and a heavily pregnant Anya came running. She and Giles had been together for some time now and were expecting a little bundle of joy. They had been previously told that their son would eventually become the heir to the English throne and he was betrothed to a small baby girl, Bee whom Xander and Spike had adopted. They were also a couple and were married by California law. They also had a son, Remus but he was five years old and already wanting Spike to sire him. Xander had refused to let him and they were spending some time apart to reflect on their relationship as the counsellor had suggested.  
  
"My God Buffy what happened?" Riley and Angel asked as they entered the room last holding a microphone and a pot of Vaseline between them. Everyone knew that they were the more kinky couple of them all and liked to experiment. That's why they slept in the basement. – more soundproof –  
  
"There was a vamp... it was Mr Sickle the ice cream man. I have no idea why anyone would turn him. He was such a sweet man." She said as Willow tended to her bloody stump of an arm.  
  
"Oops! My bad!" Spike said as he emerged from the shadows. I was thinking about everything that's been going on lately and I became a little peckish. He was packing up the van so..."  
  
"So you snacked on him?!?!" Xander said while breast-feeding the baby – he had been taking oestrogen tablets to help it come more easily – .  
  
"Of course not!" A very angry spike replied. "I sired him and ate the ice cream. I saved you a slurpy cream!" He handed it to Xander as the baby suckled on his nipple.  
  
"Oh honey! That's so sweet!!"  
  
Xander and spike walked up to their room to make up.  
  
"Oh and Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sorry bout the arm... hope it grows back or something..." They were to engrossed in kissing to even wait for her reply and the bedroom door closed.  
  
"So... Buffy, do you have any plans for tonight and your arm stub?" Willow asked as she rubbed the bloody mess with her tongue and lapped up some of the excess blood.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I don't." She replied while stroking willows head up against the remains of her missing limb.  
  
Anya and Giles sensed that they wanted to be alone and left them to it while Joyce went down to the basement with Angel and Riley to see what they had been using one of her best microphones for and why the pineapples had been disappearing so often. She soon found out and became extremely happy!!!  
  
A few weeks later, Anya gave birth to a bouncing baby boy in a public toilet and they named it Sirius. He was to be married to Xander and Spikes daughter, Bee. By the time he was a few months old, they had become pretty annoyed with all of his crying and they were begging Willow to make it so that he was grown up.  
  
"But Giles, you know how doing magic turns me evil... remember the black hair and the veins?"  
  
"Yeah yeah we all remember that. God you never shut up about it. Every time some one mentions a yellow crayon, you go off on one about how it was the only thing that saved you. I wish you'd just do it and shut up."  
  
"Plus..." Buffy continued for him. "I think that evil Willow would be pretty hot stuff. I like the whole veiny un-dead look in my lovers!!"  
  
"Oh ok then I'll do it." She said and both Buffy, Anya and Giles's faces lit up.  
  
"While your at it, can you do our two as well?" Spike added as he yawned from yet another night of hot Xander lovin'.  
  
"Sure." She said as she pulled a book of spells from her bra.  
  
"Will!!!"  
  
"It was just for emergencies like this!!!"  
  
"Ok then baby I forgive you." Buffy said as she kissed her on the lips gently.  
  
"I'll need a shovel, a plate of fries and I dunno... lets say some er... sage." She said shrugging as she opened the book to a random page hoping it would work.  
  
"Spirits of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to I who call you near, Come to me and settle here. I wish to swap these children round, And become their future selves bound."  
  
There was a huge flash of light as the three children were surrounded by light and instantly aged twenty years.  
  
"Mom... dad?" Young Remus exclaimed.  
  
"Dad... dad?" Both Bee and Sirius said.  
  
"Sorry kids but we couldn't stand you as babies. Hope you enjoy your new lives as adults. Oh and by the way Remus... you have to marry Bee over there." Giles said as he motioned to the young girl giving Buffy the eye.  
  
"I have news for you dad. I'd rather be with that strapping young thing over there." Remus said pointing to Sirius.  
  
"Yeah and no offence but I'd rather get to know the one armed girl." Bee said as she walked over to her and Willow.  
  
In a flash of light Bee was gone and Willow was angrily staring at Xander. "You should have raised her better. Stumpy belongs to me now."  
  
The two boys walked hand in hand into the sunset laughing and giggling getting to know each other.  
  
"That's our boys." Giles said as he grabbed Spikes hand and lead him into the bedroom – grabbing their favourite shovel on the way – much to Xander and Anya's amazement.  
  
THE END!!!?  
  
To get the challenges, we each wrote three specifications for a story and put them all into a hat. We each picked three out and had to merge them together and create a story.  
  
The challenges were – From Howling Wolf – make there be a male child who is born heir to a random throne and is betrothed to a girl. He hates her and falls for her brother. Also, use a pineapple. The second thing I had to link in was –From Stalking You – The story must involve a public toilet and a shovel with dirtyness. The third and last one was – From my own three specs – You have to include a main character loosing an arm to an ice-cream man and another character has to get turned on by it. Also include sex with a random object beginning with the letter 'm'. 


End file.
